<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Arcadia by kexian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228967">Arcadia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kexian/pseuds/kexian'>kexian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/M, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:20:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kexian/pseuds/kexian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>故园风雨后设定，人设和两个原著都没什么太大关系，剧情跟着故园走<br/>题目来源故园风雨后第一章标题“Et in Arcadia Ego”，带*的句子来自原文或者化用原文<br/>CP是班罗班朱和红蓝夫人，实际上除了两位夫人之外全员都是queer celibacies<br/>设定需要罗朱是兄妹，罗密欧改姓卡普莱<br/>以及这里面提到的所有神父和洛朗神父完全没有关系</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benvolio Montague &amp; Romeo Montague, Benvolio/Juliet Capulet, Benvolio/Rosaline (Romeo and Juliet), Lady Capulet/Lady Montague (Romeo and Juliet)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Arcadia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>维罗纳 – Brideshead Castle<br/>班伏里奥 – Charles<br/>提伯尔特 – Brideshead<br/>罗密欧 – Sebastian<br/>朱丽叶 – Julia<br/>克莱蒙斯 – Cordelia<br/>卡普莱夫人 – Lord Marchmain<br/>蒙太古夫人 – Cara<br/>卡普莱男爵 – Lady Marchmain<br/>茂丘西奥 – Anthony Blanche<br/>帕里斯 – Rex Mottram<br/>罗瑟琳 – Celia</p><p> </p><p>Queer celibacies: Lockerd, Martin B. “Decadent Arcadias, Wild(e) Conversions, and Queer Celibacies in Brideshead Revisited” Modern Fiction Studies, Volume 64, number 2, Summer 2018, pp.239-263<br/>Je ne sais quoi: 秀美，表示艺术无法靠功力和规则到达的境界<br/>布朗神父的智慧：大意是上帝手上有一根线，无论上帝的子民走了多远，最终都会被这根线牵回神的怀抱。“我用看不见的钩子和无形的绳子抓住了他，长长的绳子足以让他游荡到世界的尽头，但只要轻轻一拉绳子，就能把他拉回来。”<br/>Contra Mundum: 对抗全世界</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>亲爱的蒙太古先生：<br/>
非常抱歉昨天发生了这样的事，请给我一个补偿的机会，来我这里用午餐吧*。爸爸送来了今年的第一茬鸡蛋。<br/>
罗密欧·卡普莱</p><p>又及<br/>
我很喜欢您的画，您也会喜欢百合花的。<br/>
R·C</p><p> </p><p>“这是什么？”朱丽叶点燃一支烟，侧过头去看班伏里奥手上的信纸。她看清楚了罗密欧的字迹，于是咬着烟靠到沙发靠枕上，“你还留着这个。”<br/>
“嗯。”班伏里奥应了一声，“我第一次见到你哥哥，他送来了半个屋子那么多的百合花。”<br/>
“你爱过他*。”朱丽叶平静地说。<br/>
“是的。”班伏里奥承认，“他是一切的序幕*。”<br/>
“当然了。”女人吐出一个烟圈，困倦地闭上眼睛，“罗密欧从来都是序幕。”<br/>
“你先回去吧。”片刻后她按灭了烟头，“这么大的风雨，你至少要陪着罗莎。”<br/>
班伏里奥小心地把泛黄的信纸折好，塞进背心的夹层里。他站起身，把滑落到地面上的毯子拉到沙发上，然后走出了埃斯卡勒斯夫人的船舱。<br/>
海上的风雨慢慢停了。</p><p>※</p><p>班伏里奥和罗密欧的初次见面堪称狼狈。喝醉了的小爵爷在班伏里奥窗前一头栽倒，脑袋撞进了窗下的百合花从里。班伏里奥把他扶进屋子，等到罗密欧临时走开的朋友赶来，把男孩的胳膊扶到肩上。<br/>
“真抱歉打扰您了。”同样醉醺醺的学生架着罗密欧，翻来覆去地解释着一些听不清楚的话，最后在班伏里奥不耐烦的客气话里扶着男孩离开。次日，班伏里奥从课堂上回来，看见了满屋芬芳扑鼻的百合，还有罗密欧留下的一卷龙飞凤舞的字条。纸质很厚实，角落上敲着环绕着百合花的花押印章。<br/>
“您今天去那位绅士那里用午餐吗，先生？*”校工问。<br/>
“啊，是的。”班伏里奥回答，小心地把纸卷收到书柜里。<br/>
罗密欧住的离班伏里奥的学院很近，他敲开门时房间里只有罗密欧一个人。男孩端着香槟靠在窗前的软椅上，凝视着窗外刚刚冒出花苞的玫瑰花丛。<br/>
“您来了，”罗密欧站起来，随手把酒杯搁在一边的小桌上，“请坐，坐到我边上来。您想来一杯香槟吗？是不是时间太早了些？没关系的，您叫什么名字？校工只告诉了我您的姓，但是我觉得名字更重要一些。”<br/>
“班伏里奥，班伏里奥·蒙太古。”班伏里奥在餐桌边坐下，“您不用这么客气的。”<br/>
“我知道，班伏里奥。”罗密欧坐到他身边，脸上的笑容甚至带着一点脆弱的孩子气，“但是我是来道歉的，道歉总要表示一点诚意。你喜欢那些百合花吗，班伏里奥？”<br/>
“我很喜欢。”班伏里奥微笑着接过罗密欧递来的酒杯，“他们很美，我打算晚上就给他们画一幅写生。”<br/>
“我知道你会喜欢的。大多数是我亲手种的，还有一些是外头花店里最好看的几株。”罗密欧开心地说，苍白的脸颊上浮起一点淡淡的粉红色，“你请务必给我的花园画一幅画，等天气热起来的时候吧。”<br/>
“我的荣幸。”班伏里奥说。<br/>
午餐只有两位客人，另一位客人直到他们喝完餐前酒后才到。长发男孩把外套丢在门口，滑步到餐桌前拉开椅子，大声抱怨着自己的导师：“他总是那样，板着一张脸啰嗦一大堆话，断断续续结结巴巴满脸难色，好像我给他丢了多大面子一样。哦，您好。罗密欧，我不知道你还有其他客人。”<br/>
“这是班伏里奥。”罗密欧给他倒了一杯酒。<br/>
“班伏里奥，”茂丘西奥露出一个甜美的微笑，越过整张餐桌对他伸出手，“我想我不用自我介绍了吧？”<br/>
的确不用，班伏里奥知道他是谁。全校闻名的疯子和“唯美主义者*”茂丘西奥，每天披着十七世纪的长卷发在指指点点中昂首挺胸，醉得厉害的时候就跳进查维尔河。<br/>
“茂丘西奥。”班伏里奥笑着握住他的手，发现自己在第一时间喜欢上了他。<br/>
“我看了你的画，知道你会喜欢他的。”罗密欧拍了拍手，“给茂丘西奥讲讲你的画，班伏里奥，他也会喜欢的。”他的语气很笃定，好像一切本该如此一样。<br/>
他没有说错，班伏里奥在春日的晚风里走出罗密欧的住处时这么想，本来就是这样。</p><p> </p><p>“班伏里奥，跟我来，我们去一个地方。”六月初的上午，罗密欧敲开班伏里奥的门，把他从画架前拽出来，“我借了茂丘西奥的车，我带你去一个地方。”<br/>
“哪里？”班伏里奥在衣服堆里翻出一件外套，换掉身上沾满颜料的罩衫，“你等一等，罗密欧。”<br/>
“去维罗纳。”罗密欧在门口焦虑地踱步，脸色透出一种缺乏睡眠的苍白，“奶妈说第一朵玫瑰花开了，我要回去看看。你还要多久，班伏里奥？”<br/>
“马上，”班伏里奥拿起衣架上的帽子扣在头上，“维罗纳是哪里？”<br/>
“维罗纳…”罗密欧急匆匆地推开门往外走，跳进了路边停着的轿车里，在发动机的轰鸣中回答了班伏里奥的问题，“维罗纳是卡普莱的庄园。”<br/>
“我想它一定很美。”班伏里奥假装没有注意到罗密欧的措辞，而是平视着前方的道路，“我们往北走？”<br/>
“没错，大概要开两个多钟头。”罗密欧转动方向盘，拐上了大路，“你累了吗？”<br/>
“没有，我在房间里画了两天画，出来透透气挺好的。”<br/>
“那就好，我们中途不停了，我想早点看到她。帮我点一支烟好吗？茂丘西奥的车上应该有烟。”<br/>
班伏里奥翻了翻前面的格子，咬着烟尾点亮了它，然后把点好的烟塞进罗密欧嘴里*：“你很累的样子，要换我开车吗？”<br/>
“不用，你不认识路。”罗密欧咬着香烟含糊不清地说，“昨天晚上没睡好而已，茂丘西奥和我喝到了凌晨。本来想喊你的，但是你下午不在宿舍。”<br/>
“我被导师喊去了。”班伏里奥也给自己点上一支，“老头啰嗦了很久。”<br/>
“他们都一个样。”罗密欧深表赞同。</p><p> </p><p>午后时分轿车终于抵达了维罗纳庄园，那是缓坡旁的一座庞然大物，圆柱和两翼的玻璃窗在阳光下闪烁着柔和的光芒。罗密欧绕过右翼楼拐上一条小路：“我们直接到后面，花园和暖房都在这里。”他在暖房前挂上档，跳出车跑去拉开了花园铸铁门：“没有关上，奶妈可能还在花园里，朱丽叶？”<br/>
“奶妈也给我打了电报，罗密欧，我比你还到的早一些。”高个子女孩从观赏木后头绕出来，替罗密欧点了点方向，“就在那里，我上楼去看看奶妈，她也很想你。您就是蒙太古先生吧？”最后一句话出口时，罗密欧已经绕开妹妹前去寻找夏天的第一朵玫瑰花。班伏里奥礼貌地在女孩的询问里摘下帽子，点了点头。<br/>
“班伏里奥·蒙太古。”<br/>
“罗密欧在信里提起过您，”朱丽叶走上前把手递给班伏里奥，“蒙太古先生，很高兴见到您。”<br/>
“班伏里奥？”花园里头传来罗密欧不耐烦的喊声，“你为什么还没有进来？”<br/>
“我在奶妈那边等你们。”朱丽叶说，“回见。”她松开了班伏里奥的手，绕过他往前面那座雄伟的建筑走去。<br/>
“你拖了好久。”罗密欧抱怨说，“快来看看吧，我觉得她很美，不是吗？”<br/>
“的确，”班伏里奥低下头凝视着暖风里玫瑰花轻微颤动的鲜红色花瓣，“她美极了。”<br/>
“她是女神，多美啊。”罗密欧小心翼翼地触碰花瓣，接着像是害怕玫瑰会疼一样，飞快地移开了手。</p><p> </p><p>在他们不在的时间里，奶妈已经拉铃叫来了茶。年长的妇人裹着红棕色的披肩，下摆垂着柔软的流苏。小房间里贴着暖融融的红色壁纸，环绕着茶点甜美的香气。朱丽叶端着茶杯，坐在她身边的一张软椅上和奶妈小声说着悄悄话。<br/>
“你剪了头发也很好看，朱丽叶。”奶妈理了理朱丽叶整齐的波波头，“很漂亮，我很喜欢。啊，罗密欧，你带着你的朋友来了，给我介绍一下吧。玫瑰花很美，是不是？”<br/>
“她很美，奶妈。”罗密欧弯腰亲吻妇人，“这是班伏里奥，班伏里奥·蒙太古，我的同学。”<br/>
“您好，夫人。”<br/>
“罗密欧很少带朋友回来。”奶妈点了点身边的两把椅子，“请坐，坐下吧，今天的茶很不错。”<br/>
罗密欧坐到奶妈身边，妇人伸手搂住他的脖子：“你看上去很憔悴，罗密欧，是不是每天都不好好睡觉？”<br/>
“没有的事，奶妈，我过的很好。”<br/>
“我不信，你们都不让我放心。提伯尔特已经很久没有回来过了，克莱蒙斯只有周末回家。上周末她给我带了这个，”她点了点壁炉上的一张木版画，“修女已经开始教她们画画了，她会和你一样出色的，朱丽叶。”<br/>
“当然了，克莱蒙斯一直都很聪明。”朱丽叶笑着往茶杯里添了一块方糖。班伏里奥坐在罗密欧身边打量着房间，分辨壁炉架和矮柜上零碎的小物件，大概都是卡普莱家的孩子给奶妈带回来的礼物。克莱蒙斯的木版画边上放着四个孩子的合照，上头的罗密欧看上去顶多只有十岁，瘦弱的胳膊揽着一个三四岁的小女孩，倚靠在揽着朱丽叶的高个兄长身边。<br/>
“那是十年前的照片了，”奶妈注意到了班伏里奥的视线，点了点身边两个孩子的额头，“他们都还是小孩子呢，现在一个个的都不回来啦。”<br/>
“怎么会呢奶妈，”罗密欧靠在妇人肩膀上，“我会经常回来的。”<br/>
“我一有空就回来看你。”朱丽叶保证，“但是我现在要走了，火车马上就要开了。”<br/>
“现在就要走了吗，亲爱的？”奶妈问，“再坐一会吧。”<br/>
“我要赶不上火车啦。”朱丽叶站起来理了理起皱的衣摆，俯下身亲吻奶妈，“我下周回来看你，再见。还有你，罗密欧，”她也亲了亲兄长的脸颊，“爸爸过几天可能回去学校。再见，蒙太古先生。”<br/>
“我们也要走了，开车回学校还要两个钟头。”罗密欧亲了亲朱丽叶的侧脸，然后探过身去亲吻奶妈，“再见，奶妈。我们走吧，班伏里奥。”<br/>
“多回来看看。”奶妈宠溺地拍了拍两个孩子的手，“等玫瑰开满的时候，我也会告诉你们的。您也一样，蒙太古先生。别忘了带蒙太古先生到处转转，罗密欧。”<br/>
罗密欧应了一声。班伏里奥对奶妈欠身告别，跟着两兄妹走出了房间。</p><p> </p><p>“那么你想到处看看吗？”罗密欧问，小心地扶着把手，走下高窄的楼梯。朱丽叶已经迈着她轻快的步子先一步离开，楼梯上只剩下他们两个人。<br/>
“我很想看看，”班伏里奥说，“我很好奇。”<br/>
“如果你经常住在这里的话，就只会觉得无趣了。”罗密欧跳下最后一级台阶，“那么请吧，欢迎来到维罗纳城堡。”<br/>
他打开了仆人出入的暗门，金碧辉煌的前厅一刹间彻底展露在班伏里奥面前。明亮的金色铺天盖地，窗户上悬着深红色的窗幔，镶着金色的流苏边。大理石壁炉上摆着鎏金的小像，天花板上绘制着肢体不协调的圣徒。班伏里奥仰起头，凝视着穹顶上僵硬的笔触和圣人空洞的瞳孔。后脖颈转动角度过大了，骨骼发出抗议的咯咯声。他揉了揉脖子，暗自觉得唯一可取的地方是云层还算飘逸。<br/>
“很久以前，爸爸换了上面的画。”罗密欧抬起头扫了一眼天顶画，“我们都觉得不怎么好看，但是爸爸很喜欢。你想看看小教堂吗，我觉得比这个好看多了。”他带着班伏里奥穿过长廊，推开了小教堂的橡木门：“就是这里了，妈妈结婚前造的，进来吧。”<br/>
相比于僵硬的天顶画，教堂里的装点更加明快一些。深蓝色的装饰版上刻着精细的纹饰，挂毯上织满大天使和圣女的画像。圣坛一侧立着陶瓷圣母像，一侧摆着鎏金的高高的圣体灯，七盏长明灯发出微弱的光芒。天花板很高，四角镶着略浅一些的蓝色雕刻，都是披着柔软长袍的圣徒。<br/>
罗密欧在门口的铜盆里沾了一点圣水，班伏里奥站在他身后，开口问：<br/>
“我要跟着一起做吗？”<br/>
“你相信吗？”<br/>
“我是无神论者。”<br/>
“那就不用，我只是带你来看看。”罗密欧站在圣母像前划了一个十字，“你觉得怎么样？”<br/>
“很美。”班伏里奥说，“Je ne sais quoi.”<br/>
“Je ne sais quoi.”罗密欧重复说，语气里有一点厌烦，“你真的这么觉得吗，班伏里奥？”<br/>
“是的，从艺术角度讲，这里确实非常美。”<br/>
“好吧。”罗密欧叹了一口气，“我们看过了奶妈，也见到了朱丽叶，那我们差不多是时候回去了。”<br/>
“你看上去糟糕透了。”班伏里奥板着罗密欧的肩膀，把他从驾驶座边拉开，“我来开车吧，你休息一会。”<br/>
这是班伏里奥第一次来到维罗纳。</p><p> </p><p>几天后班伏里奥在学院门口碰见了卡普莱先生。<br/>
他第一眼就认出了那位陌生人是谁，一种虚无缥缈的气质把他和罗密欧联结在了一起。于是当对方走上前向他打招呼的时候，他很礼貌地伸出手：“卡普莱先生。”<br/>
“你是蒙太古先生，是吗？”卡普莱先生看上去并不意外，“他们告诉我可以在这里等您。”<br/>
“我住在这里。”班伏里奥回答，“您想进来喝杯茶吗？”<br/>
“哦，不用了，我不想打扰您太久。”男人微笑着说，“我只是想来和您见个面，他们说前几天您到访了维罗纳。”<br/>
“我很抱歉，我不知道…”<br/>
卡普莱先生摆了摆手打断了他的话，目光无意间划过班伏里奥衣角上的一点颜料：“是我向你表示歉意，你不介意用你吧？罗密欧很少带朋友回家，而我很遗憾没能见到你。代理人恰好有些事，我必须去一趟伦敦。”<br/>
“当然可以的。”班伏里奥把怀里的画册往上抱了抱，“您，你不用道歉，维罗纳很美丽，我相信是你的功劳。你真的不需要进来喝杯茶吗，卡普莱先生？”<br/>
“是生活在维罗纳的所有先辈营造出了维罗纳，她真的很迷人。”卡普莱先生赞同道，“不用了，事实上，我马上就要走了，罗密欧在等我吃午饭。”<br/>
“那我送你出去。”<br/>
“劳烦了。”卡普莱先生把手里的帽子戴回头上，仿佛随口问了一句，“罗密欧最近怎么样？”<br/>
“我想他过得很好。”班伏里奥犹豫了一下才开口。<br/>
“那就好。”卡普莱先生轻快地说，“我一直很担心他，如果是这样就太好了。留步，班伏里奥，以后请一定到维罗纳来做客。”<br/>
班伏里奥抱着沉重的画册站在门口目送卡普莱先生离开，紧接着身后传来了一声咳嗽。<br/>
“他终于找上你了？”茂丘西奥问，“今天罗密欧肯定会过的不太舒服。班伏里奥，把你的书放进去，我们去吃饭。”</p><p> </p><p>“我没明白你是什么意思，茂丘西奥。”班伏里奥给自己倒了半杯红酒，“他父亲来了，而且看上去很关心他。”<br/>
“关心？”茂丘西奥嗤笑，“我亲爱的班伏里奥，你看错这位可怕的先生了。他的关心，只有上帝才消受的住。”<br/>
“我觉得他看上去很温和。”<br/>
“温和的暴力有时候更伤人。”<br/>
“好了，茂丘西奥。”班伏里奥放下酒杯，叹了一口气，“你别只顾着看我的笑话，解释一下，拜托了，我已经用了‘拜托’，想要我用‘请求’吗？”<br/>
“千万不要。”茂丘西奥半真半假地打了个哆嗦，抬手要求服务生新开一瓶酒，“这位‘温和’的先生…”<br/>
班伏里奥平静地摘下餐巾。<br/>
“好了好了，别这么容易激动，班伏里奥。”茂丘西奥托着下巴注视着班伏里奥，“如果你的妻子背叛了你，和情人跑到意大利去，你会怎么做？”<br/>
“你是怎么扯到这上面去的。”班伏里奥扬起半边眉毛，“我不知道，离婚吧？”<br/>
“有些宗教是不能离婚的，我想你不需要我提醒吧？当然了，他们可以申请婚姻无效，大多数有钱人都会这么做。”茂丘西奥顿了顿，“但是卡普莱先生，他有钱，有地位，却装聋作哑，在所有人提起夫人的时候只说愿上帝保佑她不幸的灵魂。”<br/>
“为什么？”<br/>
“当然了，他自己的解释是上帝不允许离婚，但是我们都清楚得很。离婚后她还是女伯爵，但是他恐怕得摘掉那枚贵族勋章。女伯爵的丈夫当然比子爵的幼子好看多了，不是吗？”<br/>
“也许吧，我不太懂这些，可能他只是非常虔诚呢？”班伏里奥问，只是这句话连他自己都不相信。<br/>
“亲爱的班伏里奥，亲爱的，你不明白。”茂丘西奥摇摇头，“全伦敦的上流社会都没有人会提起卡普莱女伯爵的名字，没有一扇门会为她打开，这可不是虔诚能做到的事。何况这家孩子都过的不怎么如意，每一个都有些疯疯癫癫的。卡普莱先生想尽了办法想让他们回归正常，只不过把他们弄得更疯罢了。你知道提伯尔特吗？前几年刚刚毕业的？我觉得他的脑瓜子就不太清醒，罗密欧也没好多少。”<br/>
“罗密欧没有，”班伏里奥解释说，“罗密欧就是罗密欧。”<br/>
“哦不，疯子可不是什么贬义词，疯子比普通人更接近上帝。”茂丘西奥模仿出夸张的德国口音，“而卡普莱先生？他可太严肃了。”</p><p> </p><p>“假期你一定要来看我，不然我会发疯的。”罗密欧坚持，“或者考试结束后你直接来维罗纳，我想你父亲不会反对吧？”<br/>
“他不会。”班伏里奥回答，“他恨不得一个人过。”<br/>
“要是爸爸也这样就好了。”罗密欧有些闷闷不乐，“幸好夏天他从来都不在维罗纳。你不用担心，你不会见到我太多家里人。除了奶妈和克莱蒙斯，他们都会在伦敦，我不喜欢家里有很多人。”他又补充说。<br/>
“你的妹妹会在家？”<br/>
“她在修道院学校。”罗密欧说，“你会喜欢克莱蒙斯的，她是个很可爱的小姑娘。我想你也会喜欢朱丽叶，不过今年是她的第一个社交季。说起来，你为什么没有去她的舞会？爸爸应该给你发了邀请。”<br/>
“考试，”班伏里奥回答，“抽不出时间了。何况春夏交际的牛津，有那么多写生可画。”<br/>
“也是，舞会无聊透了。当然，朱丽叶很美，她看上去很开心。”罗密欧咬着烟头拔地上的草叶，然后把碎片丢进河里，“所以你答应来维罗纳吗？我觉得维罗纳的夏天也很值得一画。”<br/>
“好的。”班伏里奥在画布上填了一笔，“我很想画画你的花园。放假后我至少要在家里待几天，之后我来找你。”</p><p>※</p><p>班伏里奥在假期的第五天出现在了维罗纳的前厅里。罗密欧从楼上跑下来欢迎他，挽着他的胳膊，直接把他拉到了楼上奶妈的房间：“你终于来了，班伏里奥，我在这里快无聊死了。奶妈也很想见你，我们在她那里喝茶。不用管你的行李了，会有人处理的。”<br/>
奶妈的房间和他们上次离开前相比没有什么变化，只是壁炉架上多了一瓶玫瑰花。奶妈正在她往常坐的软椅上做针线活：“您终于到了，蒙太古先生，罗密欧在这里过的很无趣。他需要同龄的朋友，不需要我这样的老太婆了。”<br/>
“请叫我班伏里奥吧。”班伏里奥亲吻奶妈的手，“很高兴能再来维罗纳。”<br/>
“我一直都很爱你，奶妈。”罗密欧在茶点架上拿了一小块草莓奶油蛋糕，“你来试试草莓，夏天的草莓最新鲜了，班伏里奥。”<br/>
“别哄我啦。”奶妈松开手上的活计，拍了拍罗密欧鼓起的脸颊，“男孩子就应该出去玩，骑马，板球，或者去镇上逛逛，不应该守在这里。朱丽叶比你活跃的多了，罗密欧。”<br/>
“行吧，我们等下去餐前散步，晚上只有我们几个人。”罗密欧坐到奶妈身边，“我们在这里吃晚饭，好不好？”<br/>
夏季是庄园最好的时候，他们花了很多时间泡在花园和暖房里，采摘草莓和桑葚，给整座城堡的每个房间插上新鲜的花朵。罗密欧围着他的花圃，班伏里奥在不远处架起画板素描，把罗密欧画进花园中。罗密欧绕到他身后看自己在画上的背影，要求班伏里奥再多画几幅。“你要挑出最好看的送给奶妈，她会很开心的。”两周后的一个晚上，他们坐在图书室里喝酒的时候罗密欧说，“她很喜欢你，你知道。”<br/>
“那是因为你的缘故，”班伏里奥回答，凝视着窗外的星空，“我也很喜欢她。”<br/>
“也许吧。”罗密欧点了一支烟，“你明天想不想去镇上走走？我想给奶妈买一点新的丝线。”</p><p> </p><p>然而第二天他们的计划全乱了。午饭后，卡普莱家最大的孩子带着小妹妹出现在前厅。女孩小跑上前给准备出门的罗密欧一个拥抱：“罗密欧，我终于见到你啦，上周你们去了镇上，我没等你回来就必须得走了，你不知道阿格尼斯嬷嬷有多唠叨。你要出门吗？留下来吧，我好久都没见到你啦！”<br/>
“这是克莱蒙斯。”罗密欧亲了亲女孩的额头，然后对门口瘦高的青年点了点头，“还有提伯尔特。”<br/>
“您是蒙太古先生吧。”提伯尔特把行李交给仆人，摘下手套对班伏里奥伸出手。他和他的弟弟妹妹都很相像，只是更加严肃和拘谨，好像背上随时绑着背板一样。<br/>
“爸爸等下就到，他和代理人有些事情要谈，要留在这里几天。朱丽叶和他一起回来。”他转头对罗密欧说，“你们打算出去吗？”<br/>
“本来是这么打算的。”罗密欧松开克莱蒙斯，站直身子说，“我们不知道爸爸要回来。”<br/>
“我想他们马上就到了。”克莱蒙斯说，“您好，蒙太古先生。”<br/>
“我们去图书室吧。”提伯尔特说，“我想要一杯热茶。”</p><p> </p><p>半个小时后朱丽叶进了图书室。“爸爸直接上楼去办公室了，他和代理人有点事要谈。”她摘下长手套丢在沙发扶手上，倒了一杯茶，“我听说大主教想要关闭小教堂*。”<br/>
“他当然不可以这么做。”克莱蒙斯咬着草莓含糊不清地说，“我很喜欢她，爸爸不会同意的。”<br/>
“这附近的人总要有个祈祷的地方。何况关闭了教堂确实有些可惜，她很漂亮。”<br/>
“班伏里奥也这么觉得。”罗密欧说，“他还是无神论者。”<br/>
“现在这样的人越来越多了*。”提伯尔特说。<br/>
米歇尔敲开了门：“提伯尔特少爷，老爷请您上去。”<br/>
“大概是教堂的事。”提伯尔特站起身，从衣架上拿起了外套，“晚餐在几点，米歇尔？”<br/>
“八点。”<br/>
“您真的是无神论者，班伏里奥？*”提伯尔特离开后，克莱蒙斯问。<br/>
“你应该叫他蒙太古先生*。”罗密欧温和地责备小妹妹。<br/>
“我不想这么说嘛。”女孩一屁股坐在班伏里奥身边，“我只是很好奇，真的吗？”<br/>
“是的，我想我是。”<br/>
“哇喔。”克莱蒙斯赞叹了一声，“我会为你祈祷的，但是我的念珠不够长，可能一个月能为你祈祷两次吧*。”<br/>
“克莱蒙斯有一张很长的祈祷单子，里面甚至包括三年前就坏了根的玫瑰花。”罗密欧解释说，揉了揉克莱蒙斯的脑袋，“快到你吃饭的时间了，把楼下留给大人。”<br/>
“我也快要长大了！”十三岁女孩甩了甩辫子，撅着嘴说。<br/>
“但是你现在还不是成年人。”朱丽叶笑着说，“来吧，我带你上楼。”</p><p> </p><p>宗教在维罗纳几乎无处不在*，存在于克莱蒙斯的祷告和晚餐的交流上。“我们当然要把班伏里奥培养成天主教徒*。”朱丽叶离席后，卡普莱先生倒上一杯酒，对着班伏里奥略抬了一抬，“你可以来旁听周日早上的弥撒，我相信你会喜欢的。”<br/>
“我曾经参加过圣餐礼。”班伏里奥斟酌着回答，“仪式很美，我能感受到。”<br/>
“上帝的语句也很美。”<br/>
“确实，圣经的文学价值相当高，我很喜欢诗篇里的一些句子。”班伏里奥在余光里看见罗密欧不屑地对着卡普莱先生撇了撇嘴。<br/>
“我们早些结束吧，朱丽叶在图书室里肯定很无趣。”提伯尔特在父亲准备开始品读诗篇前打断了他，“晚上读书吗，爸爸？”<br/>
“当然。”卡普莱先生说，“读书是家族传统，我想罗密欧是不是没有和你说过，班伏里奥？”<br/>
“两个人的时候就没有必要读书了，爸爸。”罗密欧解释，“班伏里奥不介意。”<br/>
“家里通常只有我父亲和我两个人，我们没有读书的习惯。”班伏里奥说，“不过我很好奇，卡普莱先生。”<br/>
“那一起吧。”男人喝掉杯子里最后一口酒，所有人跟着他站起来走进了图书室。他站在小书桌前拿起一本厚重的书，顺手翻到一页，然后清了清嗓子：“布朗神父的智慧。”<br/>
“班伏里奥，你信不信，他早就压好了那一页。”罗密欧坐在班伏里奥身边小声说，“多么经典的故事啊。”<br/>
“卡普莱先生确实有一把好嗓子。”班伏里奥说。<br/>
“我想你没有听过这个故事吧？”<br/>
“没有。”班伏里奥彬彬有礼地回答提伯尔特的问题，“我正在听。”<br/>
“我们已经听过很多遍了。”提伯尔特说，“确实像罗密欧说的那样，故事也很有意思。”<br/>
罗密欧轻轻地嗤笑了一声。</p><p> </p><p>“你想和我一起去看看妈妈和布丽吉特吗？”夜间活动结束后罗密欧在楼梯上问。<br/>
“当然了。”班伏里奥点头，看上去像是松了一口气，“我很乐意。”<br/>
“那我们明天就出发，我在这里待得厌烦透了，来来去去都是这些话题。”罗密欧推开房门，脱下外套搭在椅背上，挽起衬衫袖子，给自己倒了一杯酒，“留下来喝一杯吗，班伏里奥？也许你不应该留在这里喝酒，你应该去收拾你的行李。算了，还是来一杯吧。”<br/>
他给班伏里奥倒了一满杯威士忌。<br/>
“敬威尼斯。”<br/>
“敬威尼斯。”</p><p> </p><p>卡普莱女伯爵和罗密欧长得很像，或者说和她的四个儿女长得都很像，只是眉眼间没有维罗纳带出来的一股愁苦劲。这点愁苦从卡普莱先生身上传给了四个孩子，就像那些升天的圣人一样，被多年祈祷压榨到只剩悲哀。<br/>
“罗密欧和我说起过很多你的事，班伏里奥。”贵妇人站在门口迎接他们。罗密欧抱住了母亲的脖子，亲吻她的脸颊，接着又去拥抱女爵身边的另一位夫人，同她手挽着手进了门。女伯爵腾出手招呼班伏里奥，带着笑意责备罗密欧丢下客人不管，搂着班伏里奥的肩膀把他带进了图书室。<br/>
“这是布丽吉特。”沙发上穿着深蓝色衣服的女士松开罗密欧的手，微笑着站起来冲班伏里奥点头致意：“我想你们不会介意分享一个房间的，只是我们不常接待客人，罗密欧直到昨天才告诉我们他带来了同伴。”她责备地拍了拍罗密欧的肩膀，班伏里奥惊奇地发现罗密欧身上来自父亲的悲苦已经褪去了大半，变得像是和女爵从一个模子里刻出来一般。<br/>
“当然不会介意。”<br/>
“那就太好了。”布丽吉特笑着拍了拍手，“我们先放你们上楼修整一下，晚餐在八点，之后我们可以去街上一家很不错的咖啡馆。现在你们快上去吧。”<br/>
“你很开心。”班伏里奥在下楼前对罗密欧说。<br/>
“当然了，我一直都很开心。”罗密欧回答，“你不开心吗？”<br/>
他扶着鎏金把手像孩子一样轻快地跳下楼梯，转身对班伏里奥招了招手：<br/>
“来吧，还来得及在晚饭前喝一杯。”</p><p> </p><p>“你和罗密欧，你们并不一样。”几天后罗密欧喊着要去打网球*，而班伏里奥决定留在别墅里画几幅素描。午后布丽吉特把他请进图书室，女士斜靠在沙发上，徐徐吐出了一个烟圈，“但是你很爱他。”<br/>
“对。”班伏里奥没有否认。<br/>
“我明白。他们说英国人和德国人经常会产生这种感情，这种突然产生的，甚至年轻人自己都不能理解的感情*。有时候来的快也去得快，有时候会延续很久很久，直到终结在并列的墓碑上。”布丽吉特慢悠悠地说，“但是我倒是觉得，和种族没有什么关系。”<br/>
“我想你误会了，布丽吉特，罗密欧和我，朋友之间也是可以相爱的。”<br/>
“年轻人，不要着急否认一切事情。”布丽吉特微笑了一下，“你觉得莫妮卡爱我吗？*”<br/>
“实话说，布丽吉特，我不知道怎么说，我觉得…*”<br/>
“她当然爱我，她年少时最亲密的女友，我们就像欧也妮和露易丝一样。”<br/>
班伏里奥错愕了片刻，布丽吉特宽容地摆了摆手：“你会明白的。”她把烟按灭在烟灰缸里，紧接着又点起一支，“能麻烦你开一下窗吗，亲爱的？”<br/>
“当然。”班伏里奥站起身走到窗前，推开了木格的玻璃窗，站在窗口点起了一支烟。布丽吉特走到他身边，咬着烟头看窗外的运河。<br/>
“罗密欧喝的太多了*。”片刻后她突然说。<br/>
“大多数时候我喝的比罗密欧还要醉些。”班伏里奥有节奏地敲打着漆成深蓝色的窗台，烟灰随着他的动作落进窗下的运河里。<br/>
“你们不一样。”女人微笑起来，“我见过很多喝醉的年轻人，你和他们并没有什么区别，无非是年轻的时候恨不得死在酒精上头的天真罢了。但是罗密欧，没有人打断就不会停下。克莱蒙斯出生后，莫妮卡差不多就是这个状态，克莱蒙斯能健康长大真是一个奇迹。不管你愿不愿意承认，骨子里的那些东西是去不掉的*。”<br/>
“但是她现在看上去很好，罗密欧也会变好的。”<br/>
“是现在，亲爱的，现在。”布丽吉特回答，“罗密欧要拜托给你了，班伏里奥，我想这也是莫妮卡的意思。<br/>
“现在我们来谈谈朱丽叶吧，我从报纸上看到了消息，女爵的长女轰动了整个社交界，可惜莫妮卡和我都没看到。”她转开了话题，“趁着现在有空，你给我讲讲她。”<br/>
“我和朱丽叶交往不多，听说成年舞会很成功。”布丽吉特转移的手法并不高明，但是班伏里奥很高兴不用再继续上一个令他尴尬的话题，“报纸上说她和帕里斯在恋爱，帕里斯·埃斯卡勒斯。”<br/>
“我听说过这个名字，是不是殖民地来的商人？”<br/>
“报纸上这么说，我还没有见过他。”<br/>
“那么那位先生”布丽吉特在必须要提到女爵丈夫的时候总是这么说，“想必不太高兴。朱丽叶确实配得上更好的。”<br/>
“我想，这应该看朱丽叶的想法，如果她选择了这位埃斯卡勒斯先生，想必有她的考量。”<br/>
“当然了，”布丽吉特抬头微笑说，“是朱丽叶的决定。我去看看晚餐。”</p><p> </p><p>朱丽叶的成年舞会很成功，成功到舞会过去两个星期后大小报刊还在报道舞会主角的风姿。但是舞会的成功无非是第一步，宗教的禁锢和母亲丑闻的阴影盖在她头顶*，想要在社交季找到一个如意郎君绝不是什么容易的事。刚从育儿室里走到舞池中央的姑娘给自己列了许许多多的条件，要英俊潇洒的年轻绅士，最好还是爵位继承人，或是青年丧妻的杰出外交官*。但是等到帕里斯·埃斯卡勒斯出现在她面前的时候，朱丽叶丢掉了她的考量，满心里只知道，这个选择会让她的父亲非常生气。<br/>
潇洒的爵位继承人大多不合父亲的信仰，外驻的外交官让朱丽叶脱离父亲的控制，而殖民地来的投机商人，他全身上下就没有符合卡普莱先生要求的地方。<br/>
那好，就是他了。朱丽叶心想，她不需要帕里斯给她带来头衔，也不需要年金，她母亲早就给每个孩子留下了一笔不小的财富。信仰不是什么太大的问题，帕里斯皈依就是了，没什么大不了的。婚姻是否幸福不是她现在要考虑的问题，她见识过父母不幸的婚姻，也见识过母亲幸福的情人，最多就丢下帕里斯远走他乡的事，一点点叛逆的念头让年轻的姑娘激动的全身发抖。<br/>
帕里斯懂不懂得朱丽叶的心理活动并不重要，但他从这门婚事里看到了足够的好处。朱丽叶的美貌震动了社交界，而娶一个名门小姐足以帮助他进一步杀入上流社会，何况还有相当丰厚的嫁妆。有一个婚内出柜的岳母不是什么问题，他本人在殖民地的时候也同样丑闻缠身。天平上金钱和地位显然压倒了宗教，他本身就不是什么在乎信仰的人。如果要改宗才能成婚的话，那就改信天主教好了。<br/>
“你知道天主教最好的一点是什么吗，朱丽叶？”他坐在维罗纳的图书室里吸着雪茄，“如果做了坏事，只要向神父忏悔就无罪。多么好的规定啊！”<br/>
“你要诚心忏悔才行，埃斯卡勒斯先生*。”卡普莱先生讽刺道，“诚心忏悔，上帝能看到诚心的。”</p><p> </p><p>“我不喜欢学校。”罗密欧在返回伦敦的火车上叹了一口气，把报纸卷起来丢到小桌上，“如果我们能永远留在威尼斯该有多好。”<br/>
“但是总是要开学的，”班伏里奥安慰他，“牛津的秋天很美。”<br/>
“我喜欢牛津的秋天，当然了，所有人都喜欢。”罗密欧盯着玻璃窗外模糊的景色，“如果爸爸不要送那么多间谍在学校里就好了。他写信给我，让我和神父住到一起去。”<br/>
“为什么？你都成年了。”<br/>
“他喜欢把所有东西都控制在手心里，来看看我有没有循规蹈矩，有没有按时去教堂。显然我上学期的表现让他很不满意，我们几乎把每个礼拜日都喝过去了。不过你放心，我拒绝他了。”<br/>
“我知道。”班伏里奥拍了拍罗密欧的手，礼拜日的酒会他几乎次次有份。狂欢往往从周六晚上开始，所有人在罗密欧的住处大醉到第二天清晨，在礼拜日日落时分才勉强清醒过来。茂丘西奥执意把酒会称为“渎神的狂欢”，对此罗密欧看上去并不赞同。<br/>
“他可能会亲自来查看我情况吧，和之前一样。”罗密欧厌烦地说，“让他看好了，大不了我就彻底搬出去，你觉得假期我能留宿你家吗？”<br/>
“当然可以，随时恭候。”<br/>
“那太好了了，我早就想搬出维罗纳，里头一点人气都没有。”</p><p> </p><p>朱丽叶令人不满意的婚事已经分去了卡普莱先生大半精力，让他暂时无暇亲自上门关心次子的精神状况。但是间谍的小报告还在持续，班伏里奥时不时能看见身后不知道哪个神父或圆胖或瘦削的身影气喘吁吁地追上罗密欧，试图把他带去参加周日的弥撒。卡普莱先生的信件同样不断，反复劝说他遵照上帝的指示。罗密欧在晚上把厚重的牛皮纸撕开，一点一点送入火焰里。一点点黄光照亮他的侧脸，上头写满了厌倦。<br/>
“我要感谢朱丽叶。”他把最后一把纸条丢进火里，“她最近过的不太好。”<br/>
“克莱蒙斯的信里说了。”班伏里奥坐在桌边看书，“她给你的信在桌上，别一起烧掉了。”<br/>
“不会的。”罗密欧坐到他对面，拿起拆信刀挑开火漆，“我得承认，她分掉了爸爸大部分的注意力。但是我还是很为朱丽叶难过，我觉得她和帕里斯在一起不会开心的。”<br/>
“克莱蒙斯也这么说。”<br/>
“你今天是当了克莱蒙斯的传声筒了吗，班伏里奥？”罗密欧笑着说，“你很喜欢她，我看得出来。”<br/>
“像妹妹那样的喜欢，每个人都会喜欢她的。”班伏里奥从书上抬起头，“她很聪明，比你我都聪明。”<br/>
“她也很快乐，快乐得像云雀一样*。”罗密欧叹气，“我很羡慕她，也想不明白，为什么她能那么快乐。你知道的，提伯尔特和克莱蒙斯都是虔诚的教徒，但是提伯尔特过的不怎么样，克莱蒙斯却很快活*。朱丽叶和我差不多算是异教徒*，可能我们受妈妈的影响比较深吧。提伯尔特几乎不提起妈妈，而她离开的时候克莱蒙斯又太小。”<br/>
“女伯爵是一位非常迷人的女士，布丽吉特也是。”<br/>
“当然了，她们当然是。”罗密欧慢慢展开克莱蒙斯的信，“她们被逐出教会了，但是过的很快活，但是爸爸显然过的不太舒服*。我有时候会想，如果我们都不是天主教徒，会不会过的好一些？”<br/>
“我不知道。”班伏里奥坦言，“我从十岁起就不上教堂了。”<br/>
“可能会好一点吧，想想妈妈。”罗密欧说，“但是我做天主教徒的日子比妈妈的长多了，她直到要和爸爸结婚前才加入了教会。如果只在教会里待了一点点时间，应该不至于下地狱吧？<br/>
“我和朱丽叶就不一样了，奶妈从育儿室里就给我们念圣经，第一篇就告诉我们背叛主就一定会下地狱。”<br/>
“不会的。”班伏里奥抓住罗密欧的手，“你当然不会下地狱，相信我。”<br/>
“你根本不相信有地狱，班伏里奥，”罗密欧任由他握着手，“所以你也不会下。”<br/>
“如果我不会下，那你也不会下。”班伏里奥坚持，“我和你一起，罗密欧，Contra Mundum。”<br/>
“Contra Mundum。”罗密欧重复了一遍，松开信纸握住了班伏里奥的另一只手，指尖颤抖着，骨节用力到发白。</p><p> </p><p>圣诞节第三天，班伏里奥被朱丽叶一纸电报催到了维罗纳。<br/>
速来，罗密欧情况不太好。<br/>
朱丽叶在火车站等他，充满歉意地点了点不远处的轿车：“真不好意思打断你的假期，但是罗密欧和爸爸大吵了一架。圣诞夜的时候罗密欧喝醉了，在亲戚面前出了洋相，现在大家都糟透了。”<br/>
“没关系的。”班伏里奥打开车门，“我在家也没有什么其他事情，和父亲相看生厌而已。”<br/>
“罗密欧本来说要和你一起过圣诞节。”朱丽叶拢了拢头巾，发动汽车，“后来爸爸拿下学期不能回牛津做威胁，要求他一定要回来。”<br/>
“我听说了。恕我直言，我觉得这件事很过分。”<br/>
“确实。”朱丽叶说，语气里含着浓浓的轻蔑，“爸爸最近精神有些紧张，我也挺让他头疼的*，修女们给克莱蒙斯的年终评价很糟糕，他要担心的事情太多了。”<br/>
“那现在都怎么样了，罗密欧还好吗？”<br/>
“爸爸吩咐锁上了酒柜，罗密欧把自己关在房间里谁都进不去，连克莱蒙斯和奶妈都敲不开门。我只能请你过来了，班伏里奥，我觉得如果是你的话，罗密欧也许还愿意开门。”朱丽叶叹了一口气，“我真的很抱歉。”<br/>
“是我应该做的，我没想到他的情况会这么糟糕。”班伏里奥下意识地十指交叉，接着又别扭地松开，抓住了皮座椅的边缘。<br/>
“我们快到了，我开车到后面，你能从后面上去吗，就是去找奶妈那条路？爸爸不允许我们联系你，他觉得是罗密欧是受了你是影响才…当然了，我们都知道不是。”朱丽叶赶紧补充说，“但是爸爸有时候很固执，谁的解释都听不进去。”<br/>
“当然是我的影响了，罗密欧脱离了他的控制。”班伏里奥轻笑了一声，尖刻地说，“不针对你，朱丽叶。”<br/>
“我们的想法差不多，他总不能监视整个房子*。就这边了，你认识路，对不对？”</p><p> </p><p>班伏里奥其实不认识这条路，幸好他在路上遇到了克莱蒙斯，小女孩愁苦着一张脸把他带到了罗密欧的房间前。敲门前班伏里奥突然想起了罗密欧对克莱蒙斯的评价：我虔诚并快乐的可爱小妹妹。<br/>
但是现在克莱蒙斯也不快活了。<br/>
“罗密欧！”<br/>
“不用管我，克莱蒙斯。”罗密欧沙哑的嗓子响起来，“你去和朱丽叶兜风吧。”<br/>
“班伏里奥来了。”克莱蒙斯又敲了敲门，“你不见见他吗？”<br/>
门锁咔地一声打开了，门缝里露出罗密欧毫无血色的脸：“班伏里奥？你来劝我什么？”<br/>
“你们慢慢聊，我先走了。”克莱蒙斯想要伸手触碰罗密欧的脸，半路上又收回了手。班伏里奥目送女孩离开，才转头扶上罗密欧的房门把手：“朱丽叶给我发了电报。”<br/>
罗密欧深深吸了一口气，把门缝拉大了一些：“进来吧。”房间里乱糟糟的，弥漫着酒精的气味。地毯上丢着好几个空酒瓶，小茶几上堆满了高高低低的酒杯。<br/>
“你想和我去伦敦吗？”班伏里奥摘下帽子和围巾，搁在椅背上，“朱丽叶可以把我们送到火车站，然后坐第一班火车回去。如果你现在马上去洗漱的话，还赶得及在你父亲回来之前出发。你觉得怎么样？”<br/>
“很不错。”罗密欧坐在床沿上虚弱地说，“我们赶得上晚餐吗？”<br/>
“你收拾的时候，我去给你找点吃的，然后去找朱丽叶借车。”<br/>
“好。”罗密欧摇摇晃晃地站起来，没有忘记喝掉床头柜上摆着的半杯酒。班伏里奥目送他进了洗漱室，转身拧开了门把手。<br/>
门外站着摆出敲门姿势的卡普莱先生。<br/>
“班伏里奥？”<br/>
班伏里奥深吸一口气：“罗密欧，你父亲来了，你要我关门，还是你和他谈谈？”<br/>
“我不想和他谈。”隔着盥洗室的门，罗密欧的声音有些模糊，“你让他走。”<br/>
“卡普莱先生，您也听到了。”<br/>
“我不想找他谈，上帝会和罗密欧谈话的。我想和你谈谈，图书室，怎么样？”卡普莱先生厌恶地抽了抽鼻子，“这里的味道不太好。”</p><p> </p><p>“从罗密欧出生的时候，每个孩子出生的时候，我都希望他们能够很快乐。”卡普莱先生点起了一支雪茄，“如果罗密欧放纵自己就能过的很好，当然没有什么问题，但是他现在也不快乐*。”<br/>
“如果被一打间谍围着也能快活的话。”班伏里奥尖刻地说。<br/>
“你不明白，班伏里奥，罗密欧需要朋友。不是说你不够好，但是他不可以只有一个朋友，他至少要有一两个天主教朋友吧，你说呢？”<br/>
“如果朋友和间谍是同义词的话，我觉得他并不需要。我没有冒犯您的意思，但是罗密欧需要他的空间。”<br/>
“他一直都有空间，不是么？但是他不快活*。我不想责备你，如果他和我们在一起的时候不快活，那一定是我的责任，每个孩子都是我的责任*。你想带他去伦敦？”<br/>
“没错。”<br/>
“你明明知道他去了伦敦会过什么样的日子？就和他在牛津过的日子一样？”<br/>
“至少要比现在好的多。”<br/>
“我从来都不知道你能把堕落称呼为改善，班伏里奥。”<br/>
“我陈述的都是事实，卡普莱先生。如果您只愿意相信您相信的，我想我们也没有必要继续话题了。”<br/>
“你对罗密欧一点都不在乎，是不是？”<br/>
“正相反，您才是对亲人漠不关心的那位。”班伏里奥站起来，礼貌地欠身，“日安，卡普莱先生。罗密欧？”<br/>
图书室的门没有关上，男孩穿着揉皱的衬衫安静地站在门口。<br/>
“您觉得伦敦是堕落吗？”<br/>
“罗密欧…”卡普莱先生站起来，“是我失言了，很抱歉。”罗密欧没有理会他的解释：“班伏里奥？”<br/>
“你收拾好了的话，我们就可以出发了。”班伏里奥绕过沙发，走到罗密欧面前，“或者这样也行，你去加一件外套，外面很冷。”<br/>
“不用了，我不去伦敦了。”在图书室的壁炉前，罗密欧还是有些发抖，语气却非常坚决，“班伏里奥，你走吧，你现在帮不了我了*，我想自己解决。等一切都过去了，我会来找你的。”<br/>
“好。”班伏里奥没有再多问什么，而是伸出胳膊拥抱住了男孩，在他背上拍了拍：“回头见。”</p><p> </p><p>亲爱的班伏里奥，<br/>
你不应该不告而别的，这样真的伤透了我的心。我原本准备了一大堆话想要在临别的时候告诉你。<br/>
我做了一件很丢脸的事。我偷了钥匙，想给罗密欧弄一点威士忌，但是被抓住了*。家里乱成一团，罗密欧走了，大家吵了好多次。爸爸不允许我写信告诉你，他觉得你是带走了罗密欧（当然不是这样！）。幸好朱丽叶愿意帮我打掩护，才能拜托埃斯卡勒斯先生把信带到伦敦寄给你。<br/>
我不知道罗密欧现在到哪里了，也许他会先去威尼斯。如果他写信给你，请务必要告诉我。但是请先写信给朱丽叶，现在爸爸对所有人都不满意，他冻结了罗密欧的账户，和修道院的院长谈了很久，要求我和修女住在一起（真的不好！）但是朱丽叶还能来看望我。<br/>
我不喜欢埃斯卡勒斯先生，朱丽叶说她也不喜欢，我真不明白为什么她执意要求订婚。<br/>
我很好，如果阿格尼斯嬷嬷不是每天在我身边打转就好了。<br/>
爱你的，<br/>
克莱蒙斯</p><p> </p><p>亲爱的班伏里奥，<br/>
展信佳。<br/>
罗密欧刚刚离开威尼斯，带着一笔钱说是要环游意大利。一个月前他到威尼斯的时候看上去很糟糕，但是现在已经好多了，只是还是喝的很厉害。莫妮卡不限制他的酒精，至少给了他留了一个倾泻的口子。我问他有没有告诉过你和家里人他离开的事，他说没有，但是他找到落脚点后会写信给莫妮卡和我，而且，“我不介意你转告班伏里奥和朱丽叶，但是请让他们别来打扰我”。当然，我相信不是因为你不爱他了，只是他需要一点自己的空间。等到一切都过去，他会好起来的。<br/>
我没有写信给朱丽叶，维罗纳庄园一向拒收我的信件。如果你觉得妥当的话，请你找一个合适的机会转告她。<br/>
保持联系。<br/>
布丽吉特</p><p> </p><p>“我们的卡普莱小姐最后还是和埃斯卡勒斯先生结婚了，上流社会的巨大丑闻啊。”茂丘西奥推门进来，打断了班伏里奥的思绪，“你看今天的报纸了吗？女伯爵长女的成年舞会占了全部头版头条，现在结婚典礼只在角落留了那么小一块。你在给谁写信？布丽吉特？我不知道你和女伯爵那位亲密女友还有联系。”<br/>
“报纸给我看看。”班伏里奥没理会茂丘西奥的问题，从他手里抢过了报纸。茂丘西奥翘着脚坐到边上的扶手椅里，挑起眉毛问：“他们没写信给你吗？”<br/>
“我基本上算是被卡普莱先生赶出来的。”班伏里奥埋头研究那一小块结婚报道。<br/>
“我听说了，据说你被赶出来不久后，罗密欧也离家出走了，他到哪里去了？”<br/>
“我也不知道他现在在哪里，布丽吉特说他之前还在威尼斯。我以为婚礼至少会在一个更体面的教堂里？”<br/>
“谁知道。”茂丘西奥夸张地耸了耸肩，“可能卡普莱先生觉得丢脸吧，妻子丢下他跑了，儿子刚刚离家出走，女儿又要嫁给一个投机商人。今天是周六，想要渎神吗？”<br/>
“我从来都没这个说法，我不相信有神存在。”<br/>
“我相信，行吗？”茂丘西奥挂到班伏里奥背上，“来吧，毕业前不应该夜夜狂欢吗？”<br/>
“你去吧，我就不去了。”班伏里奥把报纸塞回茂丘西奥手里，“我有好多信要回。”<br/>
“罗瑟琳的情书？”<br/>
“别遮掩了，大家都知道罗瑟琳喜欢你。”茂丘西奥歪过脑袋盯着班伏里奥的眼睛，“快来交代一下？”<br/>
“没什么好交代的。”班伏里奥把茂丘西奥的脑袋推开，“你快去吧，不是一向落日的时候开第一瓶香槟吗？”<br/>
罗瑟琳是真心喜欢他还是喜欢他的画，班伏里奥不得而知。女孩的来信语气一向冷淡，只有谈到新开的画廊时才带上了一点烟火气。班伏里奥和她走过了全伦敦的画廊，走出最后一间展厅后，在广场上的喷泉前向女孩求婚。三个月后他们在伦敦郊区的一个小教堂举办了简单的婚礼，提伯尔特带着克莱蒙斯的祝福和莫妮卡的电报坐在第三排长椅上。朱丽叶和帕里斯在北美，甚至没有发来一封电报。<br/>
他们婚后的第五个月，班伏里奥背着画板去了印度，而罗瑟琳在巴黎主持了班伏里奥的第一个个人画展。</p><p>※</p><p>亲爱的班伏里奥，<br/>
展信佳，希望你在法国一切都好。<br/>
爸爸的情况越来越糟糕了，医生说他最多只有一个多月的时间。他已经和几乎所有人都道了别，但是他很想见罗密欧。原本提伯尔特和我都不想打扰你，但是现在只有你能联系到罗密欧了。如果可以的话，你能代我们去见一见罗密欧吗？我们大家都很想念他。<br/>
克莱蒙斯捎来她的爱。<br/>
你忠实的，<br/>
朱丽叶·埃斯卡勒斯</p><p> </p><p>亲爱的朱丽叶，<br/>
收到信的时候我刚刚出发去南美，很抱歉没能及时给你回信。罗瑟琳告诉我卡普莱先生去世的消息，请节哀。<br/>
我和罗密欧一直有信件联系。看到来信后我就去了意大利他落脚的小城，在疗养所里看到了罗密欧。他酗酒的越发厉害了，又得了流感，不得不住进疗养所。医生警告他不能再多喝酒了，但是他总有办法把酒瓶子藏起来。我在那里待了几天，他的情况虽然有些反复，但是总体在好转。我告诉了他卡普莱先生去世的消息，但是罗密欧没法回来，医生不允许他走动。<br/>
我去看了他住进疗养院之前的住处，是个很漂亮的小院子，他在里面种了很多的花。我帮他添置了一些东西，茂丘西奥有时候会去看他。如果罗密欧不打算回到维罗纳，我觉得还是先让他住在那里为好。<br/>
我将在下周三抵达伦敦，希望能够和你见一面。<br/>
祝好。<br/>
你忠实的，<br/>
班伏里奥·蒙太古</p><p> </p><p>朱丽叶披着黑色的丧服，站在维罗纳城堡的前厅里迎接班伏里奥。时隔三年，她瘦了许多，几乎显出一种不健康的憔悴。<br/>
“班伏里奥，”她伸出手，“谢谢你愿意过来。”<br/>
“我本来就想来见见你们。”班伏里奥握住她的手，“关于你父亲的事，我很难过。”<br/>
“都过去了。”朱丽叶微笑了一下，“请进吧。”<br/>
“帕里斯不在吗？”<br/>
“哦，他在伦敦。”朱丽叶露出一个藏着厌恶的微妙表情，“和他殖民地来的朋友在花天酒地。今天这里只有我和克莱蒙斯，她现在去小教堂了。提伯尔特明天回来。”她带着班伏里奥走进那间熟悉的图书室，摇铃要来了一壶热茶。<br/>
“给我讲讲罗密欧的事吧。”<br/>
“酒精正在要他的命*。”班伏里奥接过朱丽叶递来的茶，“虽然比以前好一些，但是他喝的还是太多了。他离开维罗纳之后去了威尼斯，在那里也只待了一个多月，然后就到了南部的一个小城，莫妮卡和布丽吉特按月给他打钱。他现在的日子很安静，只是最近得了流感，医生说酒精也在侵蚀他的肺部，必须卧床休养。”<br/>
“愿上帝保佑他。”朱丽叶在胸口划了一个十字，“你在信里告诉我罗密欧住的地方很美，我想再听的详细些。”<br/>
“是南意大利那种鲜艳的小房子，只有两层楼高，但是有个很不错的院子，有一位女士定期帮他打扫屋子，但是罗密欧不让任何人接手他的花园。”班伏里奥从桌上抽过一张纸，简单描了一副草图，“花园有段时间没有人打理了，但是还是很美。那位女士说花开的时候罗密欧会喝的少一些，冬天她经常看到他醉倒在沙发或者地毯上。莫妮卡给他打的钱有些紧巴巴的，因为他在酒精上花了太多的钱。”<br/>
“罗密欧一直喜欢百合花。”朱丽叶轻声说，眼睛里划过一丝笑意。<br/>
“当然，我对此印象深刻。我告诉了他他父亲的不幸，他原本想要回来一趟的，但是医生不允许他走动。如果他没有酗酒的话，他是那种很符合医生要求的病人，很安静，从来不多提要求。<br/>
“我本以为…他能稍稍好转一些，但是显然没有。”班伏里奥顿了顿，犹豫着去掉了“离开维罗纳”这几个词，“如果他在那边过的更开心一点，我觉得没有必要一定要他回来。”<br/>
“当然，当然。”朱丽叶回答，语气里带着一点厌烦，“我们一直都希望他开心的，爸爸也是。”<br/>
班伏里奥想出言反驳，最终还是咽下了话头：“你父亲，我希望他走的不算难过。”<br/>
“我也希望。”朱丽叶放下茶杯，十指交握放在膝盖上，“但是他走的很痛苦。临终的时间很长，最后大家不得不先让厨房送热茶上来，直到最后时刻上帝才带走了他的灵魂。”<br/>
“愿他安息。”班伏里奥干巴巴地说。朱丽叶责备地看了他一眼，岔开了话题：“今天请留宿吧，还是你之前住过的房间。我要去换衣服了，晚餐前还想去小教堂待一会。你可以摇铃让他们送酒上来。”<br/>
班伏里奥随着朱丽叶站起身，目送她瘦削的身影闪出门外。</p><p> </p><p>“班伏里奥，你想陪我去散散步吗？”第二天早饭后克莱蒙斯问。<br/>
“好，不过不能太久，我答应了罗瑟琳今晚就要回去。我还要找提伯尔特谈谈。”<br/>
“不会太久的。”十六岁的女孩戴上帽子，在下颌上系上宽宽的黑色绸带，“我想听听罗密欧的事，昨天你和朱丽叶说的时候我在小教堂。”<br/>
“我其实很想去见他。”克莱蒙斯在安静了许久之后说，“但是爸爸这边脱不开身，而且我也不知道罗密欧到底在哪里，你一直都没有回信，我们以为大家都联系不上罗密欧了。不过你这样说，我觉得很安心，罗密欧比在这里的时候要快活多了。”<br/>
“不是真正的快活。”班伏里奥回答，“他喝的太多了。”<br/>
“我知道，酒精能让他开心一些，很奇怪是不是？”克莱蒙斯站在小山坡上，张开双臂感受早晨的凉风，“酒精和花让他开心，但是我们让他很难过。”<br/>
“不是这样的，他也很爱你。”<br/>
“你给他捎去了我的爱吗？”克莱蒙斯高兴地说，“那太好了，我一直担心他觉得家里没有人爱他。”<br/>
班伏里奥沉默着，没有回答克莱蒙斯的问题。女孩很快另起了一个话头：“实话说，我还是对埃斯卡勒斯先生喜欢不起来。我觉得朱丽叶过的很不快活，她本来应该过的很快活的。<br/>
“罗密欧也一样，提伯尔特也一样，爸爸也一样，好像进了这座房子，大家都不快活。我以前很喜欢你到访的那天，那天罗密欧很开心，虽然我知道他其实还是不快活。<br/>
“爸爸值得很多人的爱，他也被很多人爱。但是很奇怪的是，他本来最亲近的人都不爱他*。我是家里和他最亲密的孩子了，但是我也必须要承认，我不怎么爱他*。在他去世的时候我甚至松了一口气，爸爸终于回到他最爱的上帝身边了。不过爸爸的死和那次不幸对朱丽叶的打击很大，她几乎突然憔悴下来，罗密欧不在，帕里斯也没法给她什么安慰。从前罗密欧和朱丽叶都不常去小教堂，但是现在朱丽叶几乎不错过每一次弥撒。”<br/>
“那次不幸？”<br/>
“这不应该我来告诉你。”克莱蒙斯说，“等她愿意的时候，她会告诉你的。不过我觉得这是上帝给我们的一个预兆。”<br/>
“什么预兆？”<br/>
“你还记得那天晚上，你还在的时候，爸爸读的《布朗神父的智慧》吗？我不觉得罗密欧会永远留在那里，他会回来的，上帝已经在劝告我们了，他会把所有失散的人挨个带回来。总有一天我们会在上帝面前相会，然后我能拥抱罗密欧，给他很多个亲吻。”克莱蒙斯露出一个孩子气的微笑，“班伏里奥，你会不会觉得这些东西都很乏味？”<br/>
“有一点。”班伏里奥坦白，“我和你有不同的意见。”<br/>
“当然了，我们一开始的想法就不一样。我相信罗密欧在花园里也过的很快乐。”克莱蒙斯点点头，“我们差不多该回去了。”<br/>
“走吧，我也要找提伯尔特谈谈。”班伏里奥看见远处大路上开来的轿车，“你们需要给罗密欧开一个账户。”</p><p>※</p><p>“当然了，克莱蒙斯一直都不喜欢帕里斯。你知道，从婴儿室里起，她就一直告诉我想当我的伴娘，替我戴上她亲手种的橙花。”<br/>
“我没明白是什么意思。”班伏里奥说，“她当然应该是你的伴娘了。”<br/>
“帕里斯结过婚。”朱丽叶闭上眼睛靠到沙发上，“临时去梵蒂冈申请婚姻无效已经来不及了，何况那时候我根本就不想这么做。”<br/>
“帕里斯结过婚？”<br/>
“还是在殖民地的时候，”朱丽叶叹了一口气，“是一个克里奥女孩。提伯尔特发了好大的脾气，爸爸反而是一句话都说不出来了。我不知道到底发生了什么，像是鬼迷心窍了一样。提伯尔特劝了我很久，但是婚礼还是如期举行。但是这种情况下不会有大教堂婚礼和伴娘了，爸爸甚至不允许我们用家里的小教堂。克莱蒙斯很不高兴，把所有的不满都堆到帕里斯身上。我当然不能责备她，她还是那么可爱那么乖巧的小姑娘，在婚礼前祝福我要一直都很快乐。*<br/>
“要一直都很快乐，班伏里奥，一直都很快乐*。”朱丽叶深深吸了一口气，“她真是一个很可爱的姑娘，对不对？”<br/>
她悄悄擦了擦眼角，班伏里奥转开了视线，假装自己在看海面上起起伏伏的一道道波浪。<br/>
“你怎么样？离我们上次见面已经多久了？六年？”<br/>
“七年。”班伏里奥说，在波浪起伏的时候扶住了栏杆，“那次离开伦敦之后，我去了很多地方，勉强画了一些画。罗瑟琳，她是个很棒的经理人，那些画都出名了。”<br/>
“我在纽约的时候去看过你的画展，他们很美，但是，很抱歉，我总觉得…”<br/>
“但是缺点什么。”班伏里奥替她补上后半句话，“我也这么想，我缺了点什么，但是我找不到了。”<br/>
“你变了很多，比以前要坚强的多*。”<br/>
“你变温和了*。”<br/>
“是吗？我没意识到。”朱丽叶露出嘲弄的微笑，“温和能算是个好词吧，你说呢？”<br/>
“班伏里奥？船长说海上要起风浪了，你怎么还站在甲板上？”罗瑟琳站在不远处冲他们招手，“朱丽叶？他们说你在这艘船上，我还不相信。”她走过来，和朱丽叶贴面，“你一定要来我们的船舱坐坐，摆设好看极了。”<br/>
“我会来的，罗莎。”朱丽叶笑着紧了紧披肩，“是起风了，我们上去吧。”</p><p> </p><p>班伏里奥是被波涛声吵醒的。<br/>
船长昨天晚餐时就提醒了船上的贵客们，他们即将迎来一场“绝对不会影响我们前进的的风暴，只是各位夫人小姐们要遭点罪了。”班伏里奥伸手拧开床头的台灯，侧脸看见身边罗瑟琳无神的眼睛嵌在惨白的脸上。<br/>
“你醒了。”<br/>
“你还好吗？”班伏里奥问，“我去给你找一点药来。”<br/>
“晕船罢了，没什么大事。”罗瑟琳盯着天花板上吊灯摇动的影子，“现在几点了，我抬不动手。”<br/>
“三点半。”<br/>
女人长长地叹了一口气，闭上了眼睛。<br/>
“我睡不着了。”片刻后她开口，“你去喊人吧，我想医生也应该醒了。”<br/>
船上大概忙成一团，摇铃之后许久才有乘务员敲了敲门。他没问客人的吩咐，而是直接送上了备用的晕船药和一点热水。班伏里奥把杯子塞进罗瑟琳的手里，然后在不断晃动的船舱里点了一支烟。<br/>
“你去把窗打开。”罗瑟琳有气无力地说，“开一个小缝，新鲜空气可能会让我舒服一点。”<br/>
她喝下了晕船药，倚靠在柔软的靠垫上闭着眼睛：“你说风暴要持续多久？”<br/>
“我不知道。你感觉好一点了吗？”<br/>
“可能吧，我希望药效尽快起来。”<br/>
“我得把窗关上了，外面的雨一直飘进来。”班伏里奥按灭了烟头，“保持平躺着，很快就能睡着了，天亮之前还有几个小时。”<br/>
“但愿如此，你去隔壁睡吧。”罗瑟琳叹了一口，小心地把玻璃杯塞进抽屉里，“让我一个人待着。要是我一直睡着，就别来叫醒我。”</p><p> </p><p>天亮后风暴没有减弱多少。前一天夜里的晕船药效果显然不错，天亮后罗瑟琳还在安稳地睡着。班伏里奥给罗瑟琳留了字条，轻手轻脚地合上门，吩咐乘务员撤掉桌上的早餐，在镜子面前收拾妥当后，下楼敲开了朱丽叶的舱门。<br/>
“早上好，罗莎晕船的厉害，我想来看看你怎么样。”<br/>
“我吗？我倒是还好。”朱丽叶端着咖啡打开门，桌上摆着简单的早饭，“我才刚起来，你想进来坐一会吗？或者我们等下下楼去走走。”<br/>
有那么一瞬间班伏里奥震惊于他们熟稔的语气，中间的年岁像是化进了风暴里，好像他们前一天才在维罗纳告别，今天就一同登上了新大陆开来的客船一样。他晃了晃神，赞成了朱丽叶提出的第二种选择，然后坐到沙发上等她吃完早饭。他们手挽着手走出舱门，艰难地扶着栏杆走向大厅，一同倒在角落的棉布沙发上。<br/>
“真是不容易，是不是？”朱丽叶笑道，“真是糟透了，第一次穿越大西洋就遇上这种事。”<br/>
“你看上去好极了。”班伏里奥回答，“像穿越大西洋的老手。”<br/>
“你没有必要取笑我。”朱丽叶责备地拍了拍班伏里奥的肩膀。<br/>
陆陆续续有人从船舱里下来，但是到了午餐时间大厅里也只有寥寥十几个人，朱丽叶是其中唯一的女士。乘客们聚集在一起打牌解闷，朱丽叶和班伏里奥悄悄绕开人群，走到了隔壁空无一人的餐厅里。<br/>
“现在安静多了，只剩下波涛声和雨声。”<br/>
“就这么在海上，只有我们两个人。”<br/>
“是啊，我很喜欢海浪的声音。”朱丽叶托着下巴，凝视着黑乎乎的窗户。雨水噼里啪啦地打在上头，顺着玻璃淌下来，再重新融入海洋，“班伏里奥，你想谈谈吗？”<br/>
“随时都可以。”班伏里奥回答，按动打火机点了一支烟。<br/>
“那这里也还是太吵闹了，我不想有人在。”朱丽叶扫了一眼被木楔固定大开的门，“去我的房间吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“和帕里斯结婚的时候，我满脑子想的都是妈妈和布丽吉特。我以为我能和妈妈一样，不开心的时候就离开。”朱丽叶在班伏里奥身后合上门，拧亮了吊灯，“后来我发现我做不到，我没有妈妈那么勇敢，我也没有布丽吉特，做不到不顾一切地离开维罗纳。<br/>
“蜜月回来之后我发现帕里斯显然没有遵守他在圣坛前发的誓言，当然了，我们结婚的教堂也很糟糕，也许他觉得那个算不上圣坛。我想要离婚，只要有钱，去梵蒂冈申请婚姻无效不是很难的事情。但是爸爸不停地说上帝的期盼，到处都是上帝，上帝不允许离婚，他和妈妈这么久了也没有离婚，好像这是什么很值得夸耀的事情一样。更糟糕的是，我发现我有了孩子。<br/>
“我想了那么久，那么久，在我不知道是男孩还是女孩前就在想着要如何教育祂。我要带祂离开帕里斯，去任何地方都行，祂就是我的布丽吉特。<br/>
“是个女孩，生下来就死了。”朱丽叶的语气近乎于冷漠，“我甚至没有看见她睁开眼睛的样子。紧接着是爸爸的病，上帝一点都没给我喘息的机会，爸爸走的很痛苦。你看，一切就像是上帝给我的惩罚一样，这都是他安排的一部分*。”<br/>
班伏里奥往沙发另一头挪了挪，伸手揽住朱丽叶的肩膀，安抚地拍了拍：“不是惩罚，朱丽叶。如果会有惩罚的话，被惩罚的应该是帕里斯，而绝对不会是你。”<br/>
“你根本就不相信这些，班伏里奥。如果你从小就接受这些，他们就像是刻在骨头里一样。<br/>
“不谈我了，谈谈你吧。我都没能去你和罗瑟琳的婚礼，她还是那么漂亮，一直是我们这一辈最好看的姑娘*。”朱丽叶靠在班伏里奥的肩膀上，岔开了话题。<br/>
“罗瑟琳和我，我们结婚前谈了很久的条件。她是很优秀的经理人，很有天赋，我也很感激她。”<br/>
“我注意到你已经第二次喊她经理人了。我以为你的情况至少能比我好一些，毕竟所有人都说她很爱你。”<br/>
“她不爱我，至少不是那种爱，她只是觉得很适合。我们谈了很久，她需要机会展示她的才华，我也需要有人管理那些琐事来专心寻找灵感。”班伏里奥吐出一个烟圈，“罗瑟琳是一位非常出色的女士。”<br/>
“居然会有人不爱上你。”<br/>
“我不是罗密欧，他才是被爱的人。”<br/>
“我很想念罗密欧。”过了一会朱丽叶说。<br/>
“我也是。”班伏里奥的手按在心口，里头压着他收到的第一封来自罗密欧的信件，“他偶尔写信给我，看上去他觉得自己过得还不错。”<br/>
“那就好。”朱丽叶轻声说，“我希望他过得很快乐。”</p><p> </p><p>班伏里奥回到船舱的时候，罗瑟琳安静地靠在床头的一堆软垫上，无聊地摆弄着一串手链。<br/>
“你怎么样了？”<br/>
“还行，下午开始船没有晃得那么厉害。你今天都在干点什么，楼下有什么新消息吗？”<br/>
“楼下没什么人，我一天都和朱丽叶在一起。”班伏里奥替罗瑟琳倒了一杯热茶，“我们聊了挺多以前的事。”<br/>
“我想起来了，你以前和她的哥哥很亲密*。你还打算回伦敦吗？”<br/>
“坦白说，我不知道。”班伏里奥在边上的扶手椅上坐下，“你有什么安排吗？”<br/>
“到了伦敦还有你的画展要安排。当然了，你来不来都可以，观众们都习惯了那个永远在丛林里寻找灵感的画家蒙太古。”罗瑟琳耸了耸肩，做了决定，“这种情况下，也许你不来更合适一些。”<br/>
“那就都拜托给你了，罗莎。”<br/>
“不用看上去那么内疚，班伏里奥。”罗瑟琳叹了一口，把手链扔在床头柜上，“没有谁对不起谁，你还需要我重复多少次？”<br/>
“多谢你。”班伏里奥站起来，吻了吻罗瑟琳的手背，“你不用重复这些，我只是想表达对你的感谢而已。你是天才，罗莎。”<br/>
罗瑟琳轻轻地拍了拍班伏里奥的胳膊：<br/>
“你也一样，班尼。”<br/>
客船抵达伦敦的第二天，班伏里奥和朱丽叶坐上了前往维罗纳的火车。</p><p> </p><p>“我知道能在这里找到你。”朱丽叶打开罗密欧旧房间的房门，看见班伏里奥站在窗口看着落日，“我们一直有打扫，如果有一天他会回来。”<br/>
班伏里奥没有说话，而是沉默着打开了窗户。朱丽叶走到他身边挽上他的胳膊，一手扶在冰冷的铁窗格上。<br/>
“你找到你丢掉的东西了吗？”<br/>
“有可能。”班伏里奥说，“这里一点都没变，有那么一瞬间我觉得进门的是罗密欧。”<br/>
“看到是我是不是有点遗憾？”<br/>
“没有，但是有点恍惚。”班伏里奥抬起手看着手心，因为常年远途跋涉而有些斑驳，“维罗纳就像静止了一样。”<br/>
“这里是维罗纳嘛，维罗纳一直都会这样。”朱丽叶说，“我们下楼吧，今天晚上提伯尔特要过来。”<br/>
晚餐桌上朱丽叶看上去很自在，但是提伯尔特和班伏里奥都有些尴尬。提伯尔特几次试图提起话题，都在开口前放弃了。最后朱丽叶放下餐巾，打破了沉默：<br/>
“班伏里奥之后都住在这里。”紧接着她端起酒杯靠到椅背上，示意他们针对这个话题展开讨论。提伯尔特尴尬地放下刀叉，犹豫着开口问：“你到这里多久了？”<br/>
“大概一个星期。”<br/>
“那你觉得，这里现在怎么样？”<br/>
“很熟悉。”班伏里奥同样尴尬地拿起餐巾，“维罗纳几乎没什么变化，还是以前的样子。”<br/>
“的确，我小时候这里就是这个样子。”提伯尔特找到了切入口，看上去稍微放松了一些，“奶妈说上一次变动还是妈妈在这里建了小教堂。”<br/>
“我想，那也已经有三四十年了。”<br/>
“没错。你打算在这里待很久吗，班伏里奥？”<br/>
“提伯尔特！”朱丽叶不满地打断了兄长的话，“他想在这里待多久就待多久。”<br/>
“我不是想逐客。”提伯尔特解释说，耳尖泛起了一点点红色，“我想，如果班伏里奥要在这里待很久的话，能不能给维罗纳画几幅画？”<br/>
“当然可以。”班伏里奥不为人知地松了一口气，“我也恰好有这个打算，维罗纳很美。”<br/>
“那就要麻烦你了。”</p><p> </p><p>“你其实可以拒绝的，如果你不想画的话。”洗漱后朱丽叶坐在妆台前摘耳环，突然回头对班伏里奥说，“提伯尔特也是这么一提而已。”<br/>
“我是有这个打算。”班伏里奥坐在扶手椅上翻看一本古旧的画册，“在海上的时候你说我的画缺了点什么，也许缺的东西就在维罗纳。”<br/>
“如果你这么说的话，”朱丽叶站起来走到他面前，附身亲了亲他的嘴唇，“那就好，我不想勉强你做什么。你打算怎么入手？”<br/>
“可能会是一组画，前厅，图书室，小教堂，花园，喷泉，还有别的地方。”<br/>
“组画需要题目吧，如果主题就是维罗纳那未免太过敷衍了。”朱丽叶掀开被子上床，从床头柜上拿起了一本小说。<br/>
“Arcadia。”班伏里奥回答，这个词像是突然之间跳进了他的脑海里，猛地掀起了所有的回忆，“Arcadia。”<br/>
朱丽叶不置可否地扬了扬眉毛。</p><p>※</p><p>“我真不想去见他们。”早餐时朱丽叶拿着电报说，“爸爸那边的亲戚总是这样，不告而来然后唠唠叨叨。”<br/>
“你可以不见他们。”班伏里奥提议，“告诉他们我们下午要出门，兜风，或者去伦敦。”<br/>
“他们午饭前就到，大概是听说了我要离婚的消息。”朱丽叶叹了一口气，“要是提伯尔特在就好了，他们对我这个放逐者从来都没什么好话，无非是要我不要联系妈妈，要我赶紧离开你回到帕里斯身边，还有他们很想念爸爸。上帝保佑，爸爸死了快九年了，我和你住在一起都快两年了！”<br/>
“那我们现在就出发，”班伏里奥放下餐巾，“赶最近一班去伦敦的火车。”<br/>
朱丽叶摇了摇头：“他们毕竟是爸爸的家人。”<br/>
“你把他们当成家人，他们未必把你当成家人看。”班伏里奥突然想起来了很多年前他和卡普莱先生在图书室里的对话，虔诚的教徒心中也许有那么一星半点对家人的爱护，更多的却是对上帝刻入骨髓的敬畏。<br/>
“班伏里奥！”朱丽叶提高了嗓子。<br/>
“那好，”班伏里奥退了一步，“我不想见他们，假装我不在家吧，我去花园里走走。”<br/>
他走出门时，看到了道路尽头开来的第一辆黑色轿车。</p><p> </p><p>两个小时后朱丽叶在喷泉边找到了班伏里奥，发红的眼睛盯着班伏里奥的眼睛，嘴唇克制不住地发抖。班伏里奥起身紧紧搂住她，片刻后朱丽叶在他胸口发出一声压抑不住的抽泣。<br/>
“爸爸死的那么痛苦，疾病硬拖着他走了那么远的路，还有那个孩子！我失去的孩子！都是我身上背负的罪孽。”她断断续续地吐出一堆含糊不清的音节，“都是我的罪孽，早晚我要一点一点还清他们。耶稣替世人负了罪，爸爸替我负了罪，而朱丽叶！那不懂事的任性的小姑娘朱丽叶！无知无觉地待在她的客厅里，让全世界替她解决罪孽*。”<br/>
“没有，你听我说朱丽叶，根本没有这样的事。”班伏里奥抚摸着女人束在脑后的金发，突然间回想起很多年前朱丽叶短发的样子，亮金色的波波头，不是现在柔顺简洁的发髻，在十八岁的女孩身上肆意张扬。<br/>
“当然会有，我们都有，都是罪孽。就那么简单的道理，是清清楚楚白纸黑字写下来的东西，是奶妈教义问答手册上的事情*。罪孽无处不在，所有人都在替我背负罪孽。没有退路，大天使守在天堂门口清算。我从来都活在罪孽里，我必须清楚我的罪孽，我逃避的太久了，太久了。”朱丽叶从他的怀抱里脱出来，跌坐在水池边缘，把脸埋进手心，“妈妈走了，罗密欧走了，但是上帝迟早会把他们带回来的。现在上帝先来接我了，要把我带回我的罪孽里去了。”<br/>
“班伏里奥，你不懂，你一直都不懂。”她绝望地附在膝盖上，间或发出一声压抑不住的哽咽。班伏里奥沉默地坐在她身边，揽住了朱丽叶的肩膀。</p><p> </p><p>午餐结束的很草率。朱丽叶借口头疼回了房间，班伏里奥不得不充当主人家，一个人在餐桌上面对卡普莱先生面色复杂的亲戚们。等到餐后酒撤下去的时候班伏里奥觉得整个餐厅都松了一口气，他提议大家午后早些休息，礼貌地告知客人们他的组画还在绘制当中（“是的夫人，的确已经两年了，您知道的，绘画是漫长的过程”）。他留在最后等客人们都上了楼，才绕过楼梯进了图书室，摇铃吩咐男仆送杜松子酒上来。<br/>
“我很抱歉。”朱丽叶无声无息地出现在他身边，“杜松子酒？太好了，我也想来一杯。米歇尔，再送一个酒杯上来。”<br/>
“你父亲的亲戚和他很像。”班伏里奥替朱丽叶点上烟，“他们很擅长让所有人都知道他们在想什么。他们看我的眼神，就好像是圣塞巴斯蒂安看着弓箭手一样。”<br/>
“班伏里奥，这是圣人。”朱丽叶责备地说，“不过我喜欢这个比喻。”<br/>
“没有人想要他们的怜悯。他们完全可以把怜悯用在自己身上，我听说…”<br/>
米歇尔的皮鞋声由远至近传进图书室里，班伏里奥猝然停下了话头。<br/>
“朱丽叶小姐，您的酒杯，还有克莱蒙斯小姐发来的电报。”<br/>
“谢谢，米歇尔。”朱丽叶从银盘里拿起电报，“是妈妈和克莱蒙斯发来的。她们在南法遇上了，同路一起回维罗纳。克莱蒙斯说妈妈的状况很不好，让我们做好准备。你说，我告诉他们妈妈要回来了，他们会不会今天晚上就离开？”<br/>
“不一定，他们会像围观大猩猩一样围观莫妮卡和布丽吉特。”班伏里奥尖刻地说，“然后在她们周围划上好多个十字，好像有什么不存在的罪孽等着他们来去除一样。”<br/>
“班伏里奥，你不用这样安慰我。”朱丽叶放下电报，伸手搂住了班伏里奥的脖子，“妈妈要来了，我很开心，真的。”</p><p> </p><p>女伯爵回来的消息成功赶走了卡普莱先生的亲戚们，朱丽叶站在门口目送他们离开，一转头看见班伏里奥靠在门口，对着她比了一个匕首插入胸口的动作。<br/>
“别开玩笑了。”朱丽叶拍了拍他的肩膀，“提伯尔特晚上到，妈妈和克莱蒙斯明天到。”<br/>
次日莫妮卡下车的时候精神状态看上去还不错。她挽着布丽吉特的手站在车面前仰视维罗纳高耸的墙壁，然后扬了扬眉毛：<br/>
“好多年没有回来了，这里还是老样子。提伯尔特，朱丽叶，班伏里奥，过来。”她挨个喊孩子们的名字，伸出手示意他们上前给自己一个拥抱。提伯尔特做的不情不愿，班伏里奥反而比朱丽叶都坦然的多。<br/>
“就差罗密欧了。”她环视了一圈，“我快死了，他也不打算回来吗？”<br/>
“妈妈，不是这样的。”朱丽叶解释说，“我们…”<br/>
“开玩笑而已，你们谁带我进去？”女伯爵笑了笑，松开了布丽吉特的手。朱丽叶上前接替了她的位置。莫妮卡上下扫视了一下多年未见的女儿，突然开口问：“你打算什么时候和班伏里奥结婚？”<br/>
“妈妈！”<br/>
“如果我是你，早十年就和帕里斯离婚了。你既然可以嫁给他，”莫妮卡扶上朱丽叶的手臂，对班伏里奥扬了扬下巴，“你为什么不先离婚呢？你不爱他，我知道。”<br/>
班伏里奥有些尴尬地转头，刚好对上了布丽吉特的微笑。女人笑着点了点莫妮卡的背影，然后挽上班伏里奥的胳膊：“克莱蒙斯说你在画维罗纳，来给我讲讲。”</p><p> </p><p>医生开始频繁地出入维罗纳，不断给出越发糟糕的消息。女伯爵在回到她出生地的第二天就陷入了短暂的昏迷，仿佛之前的精气神只能支撑她回到维罗纳一样，她迅速地衰败下去，数月里多次昏迷中，临终告解终于也被提上了日程。提伯尔特坚持尽早请神父过来，而班伏里奥难得当众反驳了提伯尔特的意见。<br/>
“莫妮卡不需要神父，神父有什么用呢？告解完毕就洗涤灵魂的罪恶了吗？”班伏里奥嘲讽道，“如果她这么多年都没有去见神父，那现在自然也不需要见他们。”<br/>
“妈妈当然应该见神父。”提伯尔特在图书室里来回踱步，“班伏里奥，你不明白这些事。妈妈必须同意做安魂弥撒，不然…”<br/>
“不然她的灵魂上不了天堂？”班伏里奥问。<br/>
“班伏里奥，我不明白你今天是出了什么问题。”朱丽叶疲倦地靠在沙发上，“只是仪式而已。”<br/>
“我只是觉得没有必要用这种无用的仪式去打扰病人。”<br/>
“仪式不是无用的。”克莱蒙斯悄悄走进来，听见了班伏里奥的最后一句话，“妈妈睡着了，布丽吉特和护士陪着她。仪式很重要。”<br/>
“那至少也需要她本人愿意才行。”班伏里奥退了一步，“说实在话的，我有时候真的看不明白。”<br/>
“看不明白什么？”<br/>
“他让你们都很痛苦，不是吗？”班伏里奥点了点天花板，“所有人，所有人。”<br/>
“痛苦和快乐都是上帝给的。”提伯尔特回答，“克莱蒙斯，你明天去教堂的时候请神父过来吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“病人昨天晚上休息的很不错。”护士小心地掩上门，小声说，“她还没醒，但是睡的很安宁。如果你们想要请神父进去，得是稍晚一点的时候。”<br/>
布丽吉特双手交叉举在胸口，轻轻地舒了一口气。“有时候我看着她，只希望这一切早些结束。”下楼的时候她对班伏里奥说，“她太痛苦了，我真想知道有什么法子可以让她早些结束这种折磨。不，请不要对我说都是上帝的安排这种话。”她举起一根手指点住楼下的神父，“要是真的按上帝的安排，我们应该已经在炼狱里翻滚了二十年了。”<br/>
神父不明所以地看了她一眼，没有多说什么，提伯尔特把他请进了餐厅。布丽吉特摇了摇头，挽着班伏里奥的胳膊进了图书室。<br/>
“他们会失败的。”她很笃定地说。<br/>
“你对莫妮卡很有信心。”<br/>
“莫妮卡是个幸运儿，她很早就离开了那位先生的控制，这点上她比她的孩子们都要幸运的多。无意冒犯，朱丽叶。”她对刚刚进门的朱丽叶点了点头，“即便如此，她离开维罗纳的时候也糟糕透了，酗酒，大量抽烟，眼睛里完全没有光彩。幸运的是她很快就走了出来，北意大利的太阳足够耀眼，让她忘了那位先生的维罗纳。”<br/>
“没关系的。”朱丽叶坐到他们对面，“我也很想听听妈妈的事，爸爸很少和我们谈起她。”<br/>
“谈起也只说愿上帝保佑她？”布丽吉特嘲讽地说，“莫妮卡离开维罗纳之后快活了很多，就像你第一次见到她那样，班伏里奥，她好像回到了十八岁，还没有改宗结婚前的样子，回到了那个我熟悉的莫妮卡。她刚刚到威尼斯的时候把我吓坏了。她一直希望你们也能和她一样，朱丽叶。”<br/>
“我们不一样。”朱丽叶轻声说，“妈妈有你，布丽吉特。”<br/>
“她有她自己，”布丽吉特摇了摇头，“她靠的是她自己。”<br/>
门外响起了脚步声，是提伯尔特带着神父上楼。<br/>
“走吧，我们去看看。”布丽吉特站起来，对着朱丽叶伸出手，“我担心莫妮卡受刺激。”</p><p> </p><p>“你不用担心，提伯尔特。”神父慢悠悠地说，“我见过很多不愿意接受祝祷的病人，有些的态度相当糟糕，但是他们最后都能在宁静中离开*。我为他们祈祷*。”<br/>
“劳烦您了。”提伯尔特拉开了门，率先走了进去。女伯爵已经起身，靠在重重叠叠的软枕上，精神还算不错。<br/>
“你们都来了，准备听我宣读遗书吗？维罗纳留给朱丽叶，威尼斯的宅子留给布丽吉特，其他的看着办吧，你们都知道的。”<br/>
“妈妈，神父来了？”<br/>
“神父来干什么？”<br/>
“我来为您祝福，卡普莱女伯爵。”<br/>
“不需要。”女伯爵轻蔑地说，“我的确快死了，但是我不想死了之后还得去见上帝。”<br/>
“女伯爵…”<br/>
“让他出去，布丽吉特，我不想见到他。”女爵从床榻上举起干枯的手臂点着神父的鼻尖，“你们都出去，屋子里闷得慌。朱丽叶，你留下来。”<br/>
布丽吉特含着一抹得意的笑容，亲了亲女伯爵的嘴唇，转身示意神父门的方向。朱丽叶匆匆走到床头，跪下握住母亲苍老干枯的手。</p><p> </p><p>“今天妈妈的精神看着不错，神父答应之后会再来。”提伯尔特送走神父后回来，对图书室里的医生点了点头，“妈妈的情况怎么样？”<br/>
“不太乐观。”医生抽着一只烟斗，“女爵的身体已经虚透了，今天无非是回光返照而已。她很快就会衰败下去，已经没有多少时间了。我做不了什么，只能想办法减轻一点痛苦，但是也减轻不了多少。”<br/>
“所以她很快就解脱了。”布丽吉特轻声问。<br/>
“可以这么说。”<br/>
“多谢。”<br/>
“那我们还是要请神父回来。”提伯尔特坚持，“万一…”<br/>
“没有必要了。”朱丽叶推门进来，眼睛红肿着，却迸发出多年未见的光彩。提伯尔特着急地上前，几乎要撞到朱丽叶。他及时控制了自己的脚步，手指垂在身前，下意识地交叉摆出祈祷的姿势。<br/>
“不用请神父过来了。”朱丽叶说，“班伏里奥，妈妈想见你。”<br/>
班伏里奥错愕地站起身，把烟头按在手边的烟灰缸里。<br/>
“我和你一起上去吧。”医生说，“我觉得不会太久了。你们要不要都上来？”</p><p> </p><p>“莫妮卡。”班伏里奥在身后合上门，把视线都挡在了外面。他跪在床头，握住了女爵的一只手。<br/>
无非是半个多小时的时间，女爵的脸色已经迅速灰败下去，话语勉强还能连续，只是能看出她花了很大的力气。“罗密欧”她轻声说，“我放心不下这个孩子。提伯尔特和克莱蒙斯有他们的上帝，朱丽叶也勉强算得上半个，但是他没有。”<br/>
“我知道。”班伏里奥回答。<br/>
“替我照顾好他。”<br/>
“我答应你。”<br/>
“还有布丽吉特，帮我照顾她。”女爵深吸一口气，胸口剧烈起伏，像是要喘不上气一样，“别让她在维罗纳久待，她…不适合这里。”<br/>
“好。”<br/>
女爵还想再说点什么，最终轻轻吐了一口气，吐出来的音节含糊不清：“让，外面，进来。”<br/>
班伏里奥捧起女爵的手吻了一下，站起来打开门示意所有人都进来。医生快步走到床边检查了一下女爵的神色，遗憾地摇了摇头，退出了房间。卡普莱家的三个孩子围绕在床边，布丽吉特握住了女爵的手。<br/>
“我不打扰你们了。”班伏里奥的手扶在朱丽叶的肩膀上，“我先出去。”<br/>
朱丽叶反手拍了拍他的手，无声地表示了赞同。班伏里奥最后看了一眼床上的病人，转身推开了门，对视的一瞬间他觉得自己看到了女伯爵的微笑。</p><p> </p><p>“她死了。”朱丽叶在喷泉边找到了烟雾缭绕的班伏里奥，“布丽吉特在楼上，提伯尔特和克莱蒙斯在妈妈身边。”<br/>
“节哀。”班伏里奥站起来，想要扶着她在身边坐下。<br/>
“我不坐了，我要去替妈妈做一件事，你来吗？”<br/>
“当然，我能问一下是什么吗？”<br/>
“妈妈让我拆了小教堂。”朱丽叶轻快地说，“我想柴房里还有几把斧头。”<br/>
“拆了小教堂？”班伏里奥错愕地问，“为什么？”<br/>
“我以为妈妈也和你说了。”朱丽叶牵起他的手，把班伏里奥从喷泉边缘上拉起来，“来吧，她和你说了点什么？”<br/>
“她放心不下罗密欧。”班伏里奥坦诚，“实话说，我也很想他。她和你说了什么？”<br/>
“我想明白了很多事。”朱丽叶推开杂物间的门，佣人们都在楼上忙碌，这里一个人也没有。她打开柜子，拎出了两把斧子，递给班伏里奥一把，“比如说你的Arcadia，比如说小教堂的事，维罗纳分明是那么美丽的地方。”班伏里奥帮她拿过手上的东西，注意到黄昏时分，朱丽叶的眼睛依旧闪闪发亮。他已经记不清上次看到一个卡普莱家的人脸上出现这样的神情是什么时候了，也许还要早推到他第一次去威尼斯，罗密欧在北意大利充足的阳光下突然迸发出生机。<br/>
“再比如布朗神父的事。”朱丽叶举起斧子，锋刃落在第一排座椅的靠背上，喘着气说，“其实我早就应该想明白的，班伏里奥，同样是维罗纳，你看到了Arcadia，我和罗密欧，我们都只能看到罪孽。不幸就是不幸，原本就没有什么因果报应。从一开始就和上帝，和罪孽没有关系。我不明白我为什么能这么迟钝，明明都是十年前我能想通的事。”<br/>
“这中间发生太多事情了。”班伏里奥挥向摆着圣母像的木头台子上。桌布带着鎏金烛台和白瓷圣母像滑落到石头地面上，瓷像砰地炸裂开，雪白的瓷片铺了一地。<br/>
“不是这样的，班伏里奥，只是我不够坚定而已。”朱丽叶赌气一样把斧子卡进神父的祈祷台里，倒退了两步坐在毁了一半的长椅上，“爸爸和妈妈，我真想不明白我为什么没能早点想到，明明妈妈那么快乐，而爸爸，爸爸走的很痛苦。<br/>
“当然了，不是说妈妈就走的很安详，死神在她身边跳了几个钟头的舞才舍得带走她的灵魂。但是她握着布丽吉特的手的时候，我知道她没有那么难过。”<br/>
班伏里奥轻轻把斧子平放在地面上，跨过满地狼藉走到朱丽叶身边，揽住了她瘦弱的肩膀。<br/>
“那我们谈谈以后吧。”朱丽叶说，“你应该离开了，班伏里奥。不，不是说我不爱你，我当然爱你，但是你应该去找罗密欧，然后把他带回来。<br/>
“布朗神父的线不会把罗密欧拉回来，但是我们可以。他应该回到家人身边，而不是上帝身边。”<br/>
“我尽力吧。我不知道他愿不愿意回来，之前你父亲去世的时候他也没有…”<br/>
“他会回来的，如果他不回来我就和你一起去找他。”朱丽叶笃定地说，“我们一起去威尼斯，去哪里都可以，或者就留在罗密欧的花园，带上布丽吉特，Contra Mundum。”<br/>
“Contra Mundum。”班伏里奥微笑着重复了一遍，“罗密欧会喜欢的。”<br/>
“等天亮了，我要去找工人拆掉这里，还有妈妈的葬礼，然后等你和罗密欧的消息。” 朱丽叶回答，站起来欠身吻了吻班伏里奥的额头，“现在，我要和你道别了。再见，班伏里奥，再见。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>